Mémère dans les orties
by Woshi
Summary: Ed et Roy se cris toujours dessus,les insultes en tout genre fusent,on dirais vraiment un vieux couple[SongFic,ma première,soyez indulgents]


**Mémère dans les orties**

Auteur : mwa :)

Genre : songfic (ma première...)

Disclaimer : ni la chanson, ni FMA ne sont à moi (OUINNNN, ZE VEUX ROY MOIIIIII)

Rating : K

Pairing : Royed (suis-je capable d'écrire autre chose ?)

NDA : en **gras**, c'est Edo, en _italique_, c'est Roy et en _**gras/italique**_, c'est les deux

Bêta : Lil' booboots.

OoOoOo

**Ami, vous commencez,  
à chauffer mes oreilles,  
Vous voulez m'énerver  
Je vous le déconseille.**

_Eh la ! Ma tourterelle  
Votre mauvaise foi  
Ne vous rend pas plus belle  
Ne nous disputons pas._

- « Espèce de sale bâtard !!! J'ai pas envie de parler avec vous !!! Je sais comment ça va se terminer, vous allez m'engueuler parce que j'ai encore détruit la moitié de la ville, vous allez me sortir votre éternel "Et ben Edo, où t'es passé, ha t'es là, quelle idée de se cacher derrière mon taille-crayons" et vous connaissez la suite !!!!! »

Le petit blondinet cogna ses poings sur le bureau de son supérieur, le fusillant d'un regard noir.

- "Garde ton sang-froid fullmetal, ça ne me réjouit pas plus que toi mais j'ai promis au généralissime de ne pas faire trembler les murs cette fois, alors essayons de garder une conversation ci-vi-li-sée !"

Le concerné se redressa avec un regard interrogateur et une pointe d'irritation.

**Ne pas nous disputer,  
Pour ça je suis d'accord,  
Si vous reconnaissez**

- "Moi j'veux bien mais c'est vous qui commencez toujours à me critiquer !!! A me traiter de petit, à m'engueuler !!!"

Il croisa les bras l'air boudeur.

- "Comment ça ?!?"

La voix de Roy était presque offusquée, d'ailleurs son regard mi-étonné, mi-exaspéré en disait long…

_**Que c'est vous qui avez tort**_

- "C'est moi qui détruis la moitié du pays peut être ?!? C'est moi qui démolis tout ce que je touche et qui me fourre dans un guêpier où au final, je suis obligé de faire appel aux fonds de l'armée pour réparer les dégâts et éviter que des rumeurs ne se propagent ?!?"

Edward bouda encore plus, le colonel avait touché juste mais il n'allait pas se laisser avoir comme ça !

- "Mais c'est vous qui commencez toujours à me provoquer !!!! C'est pas moi qui viens vous insulter à tout bout de champ !!!!"

_Ah ! Si vous me cherchez  
Vous allez me trouver._

**Et je vais trouver quoi?  
Allez-y montrez-moi.**

- "Je te préviens fullmetal, ma patience a des limites et aujourd'hui elles sont plus que dépassées, il n'en faudra pas beaucoup pour que je m'énerve !!!"

- « Et vous croyez que ça va me faire peur, ou que j'ai peur, le flame alchemist veut me cramer, alors que si je lui jette un seau d'eau, il devient impuissant !! »

La colère de Roy atteint son paroxysme, non seulement ce nabot OSAIT ne pas faire part de ses menaces mais en plus, il se moquait ouvertement de lui, et il avait prononcé le mot MAUDIT.

_La bave du crapaud,  
Ne va jamais bien haut._

**Mais gare à ce qui tombe  
De la blanche colombe!**

Au lieu de l'étriper sur place, il décida de jouer la carte du self-control :

- "Moi, je ne suis pas un nain de jardin en miniature !"

Il acquiesça avec un sourire en coin qui disparut bien vite quand il entendit, alors qu'il s'attendait à une explosion de la part du fullmetal :

- "Les nains, au moins, ils peuvent se battre les jours de pluie…"

_**Poussez pas je vous prie  
Mémère dans les orties !**_

- "Je te conseillerais vivement de te calmer fullmetal avant que je ne sois emprisonné pour meurtre de nabot !"

- "Pour ça, il faudrait encore que VOUS vous calmiez sinon vous allez transpirer et vous vous retrouverez trempé…"

**Normalement personne,  
A moins d'être malade,  
Ainsi ne déraisonne,  
Au milieu des salades.**

- "Je me demande comment j'ai pu vous supporter toutes ces années, il faut vraiment avoir un sang-froid inouï pour supporter votre arrogance, je me demande même ce que les filles vous trouvaient, un bâtard comme vous, un vieux débris impuissant à la moindre humidité, Hugues devrait recevoir un trophée pour vous avoir supporté tout ce temps !!!!"

_C'est vous qui divaguez  
Dans les rhododendrons  
J'aurais dû me méfier.  
Manman avait raison._

- « Il n'est pas le seul à mériter ce trophée, ton frère lui devrait recevoir les médailles d'or, d'argent et de bronze avec en prime la palme de patience pour avoir vécu tant d'années avec toi !!! Parce que supporter un nain grincheux qui refuse de boire du lait sous prétexte que c'est pas bon et qui est aussi susceptible, immature et inconscient, il faut le faire !!!!! J'aurais dû écouter Hawkeye ! »

**Votre mère parlons-en,  
Une fichue mégère !**

- « A propos d'Hawkeye, j'en ai ras-le-bol de la voir ici !!!! Un Mustang à supporter, c'est assez comme ça !!!! »

_A chacun nos affaires !!!  
Ne mêlez pas ma mère._

- "Tu laisses Hawkeye en dehors de ça sinon, je ferai pareil avec Winry !!!"

La fullmetal grinça des dents.

**Voyou de bas-étage.**

- "Bâtard !"

_Ogresse coprophage_.

- "Nabot !"

**Misérable pandour.**

- "Impuissant sous la flotte !!"

_Pompante Pompadour !_

- « Microbe ! »

**Au trou le ver de terre !**

- "Retournez à votre maison de retraite, vieux débris !"

_Au bûcher la sorcière._

- "Et toi sur ta pelouse, nain de jardin !"

**Fripouille, andouille, arsouille !**

-"Peut-être que ma taille est petite, mais que dire de celle de votre..."

_Là non non non aux rimes en ouille !_

- "Hé, cette fic est K, pas M, mesure tes propos !!!!!!"

_**Poussez pas je vous prie  
Mémère dans les orties**_

- "On peut continuer longtemps comme ça colonel si vous ne vous calmez pas !"

- "Je ne demande qu'à arrêter, quand tu auras fini tes enfantillages !"

_**Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Ciel  
Pour être tombé sur...**_

- "Comment ai-je pu..."

- "Après toute ces années"

- "Supporter..."

- "Un tel..."

_Ce tromblon en dentelles !_

**Cette caricature !**

**- "F**ullmetal nabot"

- "Colonel-bâtard"

**Vous me faites penser  
A du poisson pas frais.  
Il n'y a qu'à regarder  
Votre gueule de raie **

- "Des fois quand je vous croise dans la rue, je crois voir mon grand-père, votre sale tête me revenait pas en mémoire !!!"

_Filons la métaphore.  
Puisque j'ai toujours su_

_Qui vous êtes Trésor_

_Une sacrée morue_

- "Quand je te vois dans les couloirs, je suis à deux doigts d'appeler les soldats pour te foutre dehors parce que je croyais que c'était une enfant de 5 ans qui était entrée dans le QG !"

_**Poussez pas je vous prie  
Mémère dans les orties**_

- "Ca peut durer jusqu'au bout de la nuit si tu continues comme ça !"

- "C'est de votre faute, si vous n'étiez pas aussi obstiné !"

**Quant à vous mon tout beau  
Vous n'êtes qu'un maquereau!**

- "Vous n'avez jamais eu de problème avec les flics, vu comme ça, on peut vous prendre pour un vieux pervers."

_C'est à vous qu'il échoie _

_d'avoir un nez d'anchois_

- "Non, ça risque pas de t'arriver à toi puisqu'il faudrait déjà qu'ils te voient avant de t'arrêter"

**Ce Q.I. de pétoncle  
Viendrait-il de votre oncle ?**

- "Rappelez-moi à quel âge vous avez passé votre exam' d'alchimiste d'état ? Ha oui, 17 ans, colonel à la trentaine passée (à mon avis), à ce rythme, je risque de dépasser votre grade dans pas longtemps."

_Sait-il votre tonton  
Que sa nièce est un thon ?_

- "Pour ça, tu devrais d'abord augmenter ta taille au lieu de viser si haut !"

_**Eh ! Qu'on vous pousse avec  
Mémère dans le varech !**_

- "Bon, cette fois ça suffit colonel, JE NE SUIS PAS PETIT !!!!!!"

- « Et moi JE NE SUIS PAS UN VIEIL IMPUISSANT !!!!!!! »

_Mais vous avez vu l'heure  
Nous sommes en retard  
Remisez vos rancœurs  
Nous reprendrons plus tard. _

- "Fullmetal !"

- "Quoi encore ?!?"

- "On va être en retard !!!"

- "QUOI !!!"

- "Ecoute, on s'arrête pour aujourd'hui, sinon on va se faire tuer !!!!"

Le beau brun prit son manteau et celui du fullmetal et l'entraîna par la main hors de son bureau.

**Oui vous avez raison  
On nous attend je pense  
Mais juste une question**

- "Ho, attends !"

- "Quoi ?"

Sans répondre, il repartit dans le bureau pour aller chercher quelque chose dedans.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?!? »

**Avez-vous les alliances ?**

- "Ben ma bague, je la retrouve plus !!!

_Bien sûr que je les ai  
Pour qui me prenez-vous_

- « Mais je l'ai sur moi Edward, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais oublier quelque chose d'aussi important??"

**Pour un type distrait**

- "Oui..."

- "HO !!!"

Roy se mit en mode "boude"

**Et mon futur époux.**

- "Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime"

Ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche avant de partir de la salle…

OoOoOoO

Bon,j'ai rien a dire dessus a part que j'espère qu'elle vous a plus,rewiew si oui?


End file.
